monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeletor
Skeletor is a villainous sorcerer and power-mad tyrant from He-Man & The Masters of the Universe. A being of great power and utmost evil, his sole purpose is to conquer Eternia and obtain the awesome power hidden within Castle Grayskull. His conquest has always been thwarted by his arch-nemesis He-Man. History Skeletor was once known by the name Keldor, a member of a blue-skinned humanoid race known as the Gar. Seeking to master the arts of alchemy and sorcery, his experiments led to his discovery of dark forces that existed beyond his own dimension. He encountered the monstrous Hordak who taught him many forbidden magical and scientific secrets, and soon Keldor hungered for even greater power, the power to control the universe itself. Amassing an army of loyal followers, Keldor sought to conquer Eternia and gain the ancient powers of the Elders. He was defeated in combat by King Randor and left horribly scarred, retreating to his domain within the Dark Hemisphere where he sought the aid of Hordak. Hordak agreed to save Keldor's life, but at a price; Keldor was willing to pay whatever price Hordak demanded, and so the arch-villain used his immense magic to strip away the damaged tissues of Keldor's face, leaving him with a bare skull that appeared to hover in place above his shoulders. With this transformation, Keldor became known from then onward as Skeletor. Ever since his transformation, Skeletor has hatched countless plots to conquer Eternia and uncover the secret power hidden within Castle Grayskull. Though cunning and powerful, he has been defeated time and again by He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Unwilling to accept defeat and completely unrepentant, Skeletor refuses to give up his mad quest for power and will never stop until the entire universe is under his control. Personality Skeletor is known for being a cruel and sadistic bully; he frequently torments those unfortunate enough to reside within his territory, including his immediate henchmen. He always blames his defeats on his Evil Warriors and punishes them by lashing out with magical attacks. He is driven by an unquenchable thirst for power and his hatred of the heroic He-Man whom he has sworn to destroy. Powers and abilities * Sorcery - Skeletor is an accomplished sorcerer, capable of many magical feats. The most common use of his magic comes in the form of energy blasts fired from his Havoc Staff, though he has also been known to conjure magical constructs, teleport, freeze people and objects in place and even transmute objects. * Science and Alchemy - Skeletor has been known to create various scientific and alchemical devices to aid in his schemes. * Martial Arts - Skeletor is also an accomplished swordsman and hand-to-hand fighter. Aside from his Havoc Staff, he also wields a sword that can be split into two swords. Wiki Classification Skeletor falls under multiple monster categories; in many of his incarnations, he is described as being a Gar, a blue-skinned humanoid people common among the many sentient races of Eternia. However, he has also been described by some as a demon due to his great power and evil persona. It is also reasonable to assume that Skeletor may be undead seeing as how his head is merely a hollow skull and his life is sustained through magic. These traits can place Skeletor under the categories of Lich and/or Revenant. Category:Monsters in Television Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Animated Monsters Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Magical Creatures Category:Demons Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Undead Category:Revenants Category:Movie Monsters